United States History
16th century In 1585 A.D., the English colony of Roanoke was settled. In 1591 A.D., a vampire girl from a Viking colony arrived in the settlement. She turned all the 121 settlers into vampires leaving only one message carved into a tree "Croatoan". 17th century British Colonial America In 1607 A.D., Jamestown, Virginia, founded by English settlers, who begin growing tobacco. In 1620 A.D., Plymouth Colony, near Cape Cod, is founded by the Prilgrims , whose example is followed by other English Puritans in New England. They travelled aboard the Mayflower, from Plymouth, England. At least one member of the Clan Akkaba was on board the ship. In 1623 A.D., The Dutch settled the colony of New Amsterdam. The province would remain a Dutch possession until 1674 when it came under control of the English and renamed New York. In 1626 A.D., the English Colony of Salem, Massachusetts was founded by a group of Puritans. It is known primarily as the site of the Salem Witch Trials .The trials were a series of hearings and prosecutions of people accused of witchcraft between 1692 A.D. to 1693 A.D.. These trials resulted in the executions many of the residents. At the end of the 17th century to the 18th Century hundreds of thousands of Africans brought over and sold into slavery to work on cotton and tobacco plantations. 18th century In 1763 A.D., Britain gained control of territory up to the Mississippi river following victory over France in Seven Years' War. American Revolutionary War In 1774 Colonists form First Continental Congress as Britain closes down Boston harbor and deploys troops in Massachusetts. In 1775 George Washington leads colonist Continental Army to fight against British rule. In 1776 A.D., on the 4th July, Thomas Jefferson's American Declaration of Independence endorsed by Congress; colonies declare independence. In 1781 Rebel states form loose confederation, codified in Articles of Confederation, after defeating the British at the Battle of Yorktown. In 1783 Britain accepts loss of colonies by virtue of Treaty of Paris. In 1787 the Founding Fathers draw up new constitution for United States of America. Constitution comes into effect in 1788. In 1789 A.D, George Washington elected first president of USA. In 1791, A.D. the Bill of Rights guarantees individual freedom. On 1793 A.D., President Washington was astonished to see Atlas looming in the distance while he consecrated the first stone of the Capital Building in the District of Columbia (which was later named Washington D.C. after the first president). 19th century In 1803 A.D., France sold Louisiana territories to United States. In 1808 A.D., the British Empire has the Atlantic slave trade abolished. In 1812 A.D., the War of 1812 began between the US and Britain, partly over the effects of British restrictions on US trade during the Napoleonic Wars. It was during this the White House was burnt down. Texas Revolution In 1835 A.D., the Texas Revolution began when American colonists in the Mexican province of Texas rebelled. In 1836 A.D.,General Antonio Lopez de Santa Anna led the Mexican army into Texas and participated in what became the legendary Battle of the Alamo. Mexican–American War In 1846 A.D., Mexican–American War began an armed conflict between the United States of America and Mexico it lasted until 1848. After the was the US gained California and New Mexico as states. Civil War In 1860 A.D., Abraham Lincoln elected president. In 1860-61 Eleven pro-slavery southern states secede from Union and form Confederate States of America under leadership of Jefferson Davis, triggering civil war with abolitionist northern states. In 1863 A.D., Lincoln issues Emancipation Proclamation, declaring slaves in Confederate states to be free. In 1865 A.D., the Confederates were defeated and slavery abolished under Thirteenth Amendment. In April that year President Lincoln was shot and killed by John Wilkes Booth; his untimely death made him a martyr to the cause of liberty and Union. Wild West Many adventurers and criminals were active in North America's "Wild West", some of whom used costumed identities, such as the Two-Gun Kid, the original Ghost Rider (later renamed the Phantom Rider and succeeded by three other men), Kid Colt, the Outlaw Kid, the Apache Kid, and the Red Wolf. Other non-masked gunfighters of the era included the Rawhide Kid, the Gunhawks, the unrelated Gunhawk, and Caleb Hammer. The Skrulls invaded the town of Wilcox, Oklahoma. The disguised themselves as famous outlaws in order to steer people away, however the local Apache tribe became aware of their duplicitous nature if not their origins. A chance encounter with outlaws Kid Colt and Arizona Annie uncovered the truth and the two gunslingers fought for their lives, decimating the entire town with dynamite, slaying the Skrulls. . In 1876 A.D Sioux Indians defeated US troops at Little Big Horn. Most of the gunslingers, save for the Rawhide Kid, the Red Wolf, and the Gunhawk Reno Jones are known to have been murdered or killed in battle by the century's end. Most of them died in a blaze of glory in 1885, defending the town of Wonderment, Montana from the land-grabbing Nightriders. That said, the Two-Gun Kid is known to have used time travel to visit the present from a time before his death on at least two separate occasions; on the first such occasion, he joined the super-heroic Avengers. The ghost of Carter Slade (one of the last Phantom Riders) would later possess his modern-day ancestor, Lincoln Slade, who became the Phantom Rider. In 1890 A.D., US troops defeat Sioux Indians at Wounded Knee. Spanish-American War In 1898 A.D., US gained Puerto Rico, Guam, the Philippines and Cuba following the Spanish-American war. US also annexed Hawaii. In Cuba the US established a military government and a presence in Guantanamo Bay. 20th century In 1907 A.D., the Runaways arrived in New York City using the time machine the 4-D Time Portico . The group became involved in a conflict between the super-powered groups known as Wonders, these included the Street Arabs, the Upward Path, and the Sinners. World War I In 1917 A.D. the United States joins World War I. Prohibition In 1920 A.D., the sale alcohol was outlawed. The Prohibition era saw the rise of illegal drinking joints, and organized crime. It was during this time a mobster named Machine-Gun Martin escaped prison and was abducted by the Skrulls. The inhabitants of Kral IV, fascinated by gangsters culture, adopted it as their own. In the 1920's President Woodrow Wilson from his deathbed asked Leonard McKenzie to find the remains of Ernest Shackleton's Endurance . Leonard using explosives to find the ship led to his endangering Atlantis and meeting Fen whom he later married and who bore his firstborn son Namor. In 1929 A.D., the Wall Street stock market crash triggered what becomes known as the Great Depression. In 1933 A.D., President Franklin D Roosevelt launches "New Deal" recovery programme which includes major public works. Sale of alcohol resumes. World War II In 1941 A.D. Japanese warplanes attack US fleet at Pearl Harbor, Hawaii. The US declared war on Japan; Germany declared war on US, which thereafter intervenes on a massive scale in World War II. In 1942, in fear of an invasion of the West Coast, President Roosevelt signed Executive Order 9066, enabling the relocation of over 110,000 people of Japanese descent were moved from their homes near the Pacific Coast into 10 wartime communities In 1945 A.D., US drops two atomic bombs on Hiroshima and Nagasaki which lead to Japan surrender. In 1945 A.D., Harry S. Truman became the president. Cold War In 1947 A.D. US enunciates policy of aid for nations it deems threatened by communism in what became known as the Truman Doctrine. Cold War with Soviet Union begins. In 1947 A.D., when a United States Air Force surveillance balloon crashed at a ranch near Roswell, New Mexico, prompting claims alleging the crash was of an extraterrestrial spaceship. It is believed that the shipped contained the aliens and was taken to a secret military base called Area 51 in Nevada. In 1949 A.D., Truman was among the famous people of America that were kidnapped to the two-dimensional reality of Flatula, but soon rescued by the Human Torch and Sun Girl . He later ordered that shipping routes in a region of the South Pacific be closed while the Navy investigated following a series of unexplained sinkings. This was later uncovered by the Sub-Mariner as the work of alien robots . In 1950 A.D., Truman later authorized William Nasland and Fred Davis to assume the mantle of Captain America and Bucky, After Nasland was quickly killed, Truman also appeared to authorize Jeff Mace to also assume the role of Captain America . In 1950 A.D., Senator Joseph McCarthy carries out a crusade against alleged communists in government and public life; the campaign and its methods become known as McCarthyism. In 1954 McCarthy is formally censured by the Senate. Korean War In 1950 A.D., the Korean War began. When North Korea invaded South Korea following a series of clashes along the border. The United States as the principal force, came to the aid of South. In 1954 A.D., Racial segregation in schools becomes unconstitutional; start of campaign of civil disobedience to secure civil rights for Americans of African descent. In 1960 A.D., John F Kennedy was elected president, narrowly defeating his rival Richard Nixon. In 1961 A.D, Bay of Pigs invasion: an unsuccessful attempt to invade Cuba by Cuban exiles, organised and financed by US. In 1962 A.D, US compels Soviet Union to withdraw nuclear weapons from Cuba in what has become known as the Cuban missile crisis. In 1963 A.D., on November 22nd, JFK was assassinated in Dallas, Texas by a lone gunman identified as Lee Harvey Oswald. The exact details and the truth of the incident still remained a mystery. After his death his Vice-President Lyndon B. Johnson became president. In 1964 A.D., US steps up its military intervention in Vietnam. Civil Rights Act signed into law; it aims to halt discrimination. In 1968 A.D., Black civil rights leader Martin Luther King, Jr. assassinated. In 1968 A.D., Richard Nixon elected president amid growing public opposition to Vietnam war. In 1969 A.D., on July 16, Apollo 11 landed on the Moon. Neil Armstrong and Buzz Aldrin the first men on the moon were unaware that his mission was jeopardized by the Skrulls, aliens trying to undermine the space program on Earth as part of a future invasion. This plot was thwarted by the First Line a group of American super-heroes who were active in the late 20th century. Watergate In 1972 A.D., Nixon threatened to shut down the First Line, a team of superheroes that were sponsored by the United States government at the time. This was during the height of the Watergate Scandal. In response, First Line leader Effigy became the secret informant known as "Deep Throat" to expose Nixon's involvement which ultimately led to his impeachment. References Category:History